The Akane Usagi Files
by purrpickle
Summary: My first ever fanfiction, faithfully reproduced. This is the tale of Usagi and Akane, two girls who exist in different planes of Earth. However, as their destinies are connected, they continually find their lives impacting each others. Very, very strange.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a faithful, true to the word (except for the japanese names for Sailor Moon [somewhere along the line I changed them]), copy of my first ever fanfiction, written before I even knew what fanfiction was. I was in sixth grade at the time, and had just discovered this amazing comic called Ranma 1/2 and cartoon called Sailor Moon. *grin* Anyway, hope you get a kick out of the nostalgia. And yes, there are other chapters, as I actually finished the story. I do not own Sailor Moon nor Ranma.

* * *

Morning in Tokyo: "Ahh, that was a good night's sleep. Oh no! Not late again! What's Haruna-sensei gonna do now!? Luna, why didn't you wake me up?"

"I did, you just turned over and went back to sleep." Luna stretched her claws and settled back on her cushion.

"Ahh! I totally forgot about the meeting last night! Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan., and Minako-chan are going to kill me!"

"You were too wrapped up with Mamoru-san, Usagi-chan. I told you so."

"Luna, you were there; fill me in on what happened, please!"

A look of disdain passed across Luna's face, which was rather remarkable for a cat. "Call on the communicator if you want to find out what happened."

Usagi sighed, ran out of the room, and out of the house.

"Why do I put up with her?" Luna sighed.

"Well, she is Sailor Moon, and Princess Serenity. But other than that, she is a pain."

Luna whirled around, and sighed with relief. It was only Artemis. "You startled me, Artemis."

"Yeah, well, I couldn't help coming to see you. There's been a sign of a new Nega Verse army."

"What, where?"

"At the South Pole, in an ancient crater," Artemis said solemnly.

"Oh no! I've got to inform the scouts about this!" Luna exclaimed.

"You can't. They're out shopping, and told me not to bother them."

"But it's a school da-. Oh shoot! It's Saturday," Luna realized. "Usagi-chan's gonna kill me!"

Usagi arrived at school, but it was dark and gloomy. "It already started, or I missed something yesterday," Usagi drawled. She pushed open the doors and walked in. It was silent, sounding like no one was there. Her footsteps echoed eerily, and even her golden pigtails swishing in the air made a sound. "I can hear my own breath," she thought. Suddenly, she heard a sound, and turned around…

*

In another plane of Earth, Akane was just finishing her workout. She tugged the belt of her gi tighter and walked into her house. Ryoga appeared and said, "That was a nice job on Kuno, Akane."

"Thanks" she replied.

Ranma appeared. "How you doing, P-chan?"

"Don't call me that!" Ryoga said, and blushed.

Suddenly, there was a boom, and Shampoo crashed through the wall.

"Ranma!" Shampoo exclaimed with delight. She then immediately threw herself in Ranma's arms.

"Ranma, you pervert!" Akane exclaimed and kicked her fiancé out of the house and into the Tendo pond. Ranma came up, spluttering.

"Why did you do that!?" she exclaimed. She then came out of the pond and walked towards the baths. "Macho chick," she called over her shoulder.

Akane promptly threw a table at her fiancé. Then she dusted herself off and went to her room.

*

Usagi got a chilling feeling like she was there, but not there at the same time. She felt herself getting dizzy and she fainted. Right before she blacked out, she heard a popping sound.

*

Akane snapped her head up and looked around. Everything was okay, but she still had a feeling that something was wrong. Suddenly, she heard a pop, and hurried outside.

She found a long yellow haired girl around 14 years old in her pond. "Wha-!?" Akane exclaimed.

*

Usagi awoke underwater. She quickly surfaced. She was in a pond. "Where am I?" she wondered. "By the way, where did I come from!?"

A girl was staring at Usagi. She was about her own age, maybe 2 years older, and was dressed in a gi. "Wh-who are you?" Usagi managed. The girl looked startled, and stepped forwards. She then opened her mouth.

*

Akane was startled. The yellow one spoke Japanese, like herself. "I…I'm Akane. What's yours, and how did you come here?"

"I don't know how I came here. I only know my name, which is Usagi," the girl replied.

"Well come on out of there, and I'll get you dry, and later we can talk," Akane said.

"Thanks," Usagi said, climbing out of the pond. Then Akane realized that Usagi had long hair, almost to her feet.

"I wonder where she came from?" Akane thought. "I wish I knew."

*

Usagi was warm. Akane seemed nice, and her sisters were most definitely nice.

"I wish I knew where I came from," Usagi said longingly. "All these thoughts keep flitting through my head. Anyways, you're being really nice to someone you don't know. For that, I thank you," Usagi said shyly.

"It's okay, I understand. I only wish I knew where you came from," Akane answered.

"Why is she being so nice to a complete stranger?" Usagi asked herself.

*

"I feel like our destinies are linked. But I don't know why," Akane explained to herself, "Maybe Cologne might know!" Akane had a great idea.

"Who's Cologne?" Usagi asked.

"Someone who is very knowledgeable, and might know how to send you back." Akane had a sudden feeling of sorrow to see her newfound friend leave, "Let's go!"

"But what do I wear; I mean, these clothes are soaking wet."

"Oh, sorry. You can borrow some of mine," Akane answered bashfully.

*

After Usagi was outfitted, they set off. "I hope this Cologne person can help me," Usagi thought.

Suddenly a boy with a pigtail ran up, "Akane, your father wants to know what you are doing." He asked, "Who is this?"

Usagi got the feeling he was talking about her.

"I'm just helping a friend. Now go away, Ranma," Akane answered sternly.

"Now hold on a minute, I was just asking." Ranma backed away.

"Bye Ranma," Akane called to his quickly disappearing back.

"Who was he?" Usagi asked.

"Oh, only my fiancé," she answered.

"Her fiancé?" Usagi thought.

*

"Ah, finally there," Akane announced. "Hey Cologne. There's a friend who needs your help," she called.

"Come in," an old voice answered. Akane beckoned for Usagi to follow her inside.

"Ah, I sense something is wrong. You want to go home, don't you?" An old, tiny woman pointed to Usagi.

"Yes, I do," Usagi answered timidly.

"The way to return home is simple. The plane-warp will pull you back in…" The crone thought deeply. "1 minute!" Cologne said, surprised.

"Oh, Usagi, I will miss you so," Akane told Usagi.

"I will miss you greatly also, Akane. For your kindness, and in helping me," Usagi answered. They then hugged, fast friends.

"Time." Colgne said softly. Suddenly Usagi was gone. Akane collapsed in a heap, crying. "Bye Usagi. I will miss you," Akane whispered softly.

*

Suddenly Usagi was back. She remembered everything. She then stumbled home, weary. "Oh Akane, I will miss you as my friend." She then collapsed on her bed, crying herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay, well this chapter's not too bad, but my god does this story get _weird _in later ones. And pointless. *shrug, smile* And poor Akane... She doesn't get any ice cream!

* * *

Akane was sad. It had started like a normal day, but had ended as an extraordinary one. Ranma had nettled her about her macho-ness as usual, and she had promptly kicked his butt. But what was the worst was that her friend had come and gone in one hour and a half. "Oh, Usagi, I just wish I could see you again," she murmured.

What she didn't know was that her wish would come true in a little while.

*

"Hey, minna, have you ever thought about plane traveling before?" Usagi asked, nervous.

"No, why do you ask?" Minako replied.

"Oh, just wondering," Usagi said gladly. Outside, Usagi appeared a fine normal teenager, but inside she was troubled. "Oh Akane, I miss your friendship and warmth to a stranger. If I could only speak to you again. "

"Hey Usagi-chan, something troubling you?" Makoto asked, concerned.

"No, I'm fine." Usagi stood up, "I'm going to take a walk by myself, okay?"

"Sure, have some time to yourself, you need it," Minako answered.

"Thanks minna. You're the best." Usagi got up and walked away, deep in her thoughts.

*

Suddenly, Akane felt light headed as if she were floating. "What's happening!?" Akane thought wildly. Suddenly there was a popping sound, and she lost all reality.

*

Usagi looked up suddenly, and saw someone falling towards her. "Chibi-Usa!?" Usagi thought quickly and braced for impact.

*

Akane had the feeling she was falling. "Where am I!?" She thought wildly. She then looked down. She really was falling, and what was further worse was that someone was underneath her!

"Look out!" She cried out, too late. She hit the girl, or at least she thought it was a girl.

They both fell down. Akane was bruised, but not that badly. "Are you okay?" Akane asked, not looking up. She then did look up to see someone she did know. Usagi!!

*

It was Akane!! Usagi couldn't believe it. "Akane? Is that you?" Usagi could barely talk.

"Usagi! I knew it was you! Where am I?" Akane answered softly, out of breath.

"You're in Tokyo, my plane of Earth!" Usagi said, hugging her friend tightly. "C'mon, I want you to meet my friends. They're over there." Usagi stood up and offered a hand to Akane.

"Thanks, I'd like to meet them."

*

Akane was surprised but happy that she could see Usagi again.

They were walking towards a group of girls, around the age of 14. They looked nice, but Akane was still wary.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet a friend of mine. This is Akane."

Akane nodded after Usagi spoke.

Next, Usagi spoke to her, "Akane, this is Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Rei."

"Hi. How are you doing?" they all asked.

"Fine, thank you."

"Hey, you want to go get ice creams with us?" Makoto asked.

"Treat on me." Minako smiled.

"Sure, thanks."

"Knowing you, Usagi-chan, you would pig out as always," Rei laughed.

"That was mean, Rei-chan!" Usagi sniffed.

"They seem like such good friends. I wonder how they met?" Akane thought while walking to the ice cream shop.

*

Usaagi was so glad that Akane was here, that she almost forgot that she would be leaving soon.

Akane appeared to be thinking deeply, and wasn't really paying attention to the sidewalk.

"I hope she doesn't trip." Usagi thought. Suddenly Usagi rammed into someone. She instantly knew who it was.

"Mamo-chan! I want you to meet a friend of mine. This is Akane," Usagi pronounced.

"Hi. No offense, but you seem a lot like Ranma back home," Akane laughed.

"Oh, and who is this Ranma?" Mamorru wanted to know.

"Uhm, he's my fiancé." Akane blushed.

"Oh. Well anyway, hi. I'm Mamoru, Usako's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you." Akane went back to her thoughts.

"I wonder what's bothering her?" Usagi thought.

*

Akane couldn't believe all the different people! All the streets were crowded!

"Anything bothering you?" Usagi asked, concerned.

"It's just so different than home!" Akane replied, awed.

"Well I hope I'll see you again after you leave, and get used to it. Oh, and how is your family doing?" Usagi asked.

"Oh, fine as usual: Ranma was being a jerk. Thanks for asking," Akane replied.

"Well, we're almost to the ice cream shop! I can't wait!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Of course she can't," Rei murmured to Akane.

"Oh Akane, do you like chess? Wanna play a game later on?" Ami asked.

"Ami, I'd love to!" Akane replied.

Finally, they were there!

*

Usagi was glad. All her friends were getting along. "Akane, do you know when you have to go back?" Usagi asked, softly.

"No, but I wish it could be all day long."

"Yeah, me too!" Usagi exclaimed. "I'm going to miss you," Usagi said.

"Me too," Akane answered, sad.

*

Suddenly Akane had the feeling that she was floating again. "No, not now!" she yelled.

"You're going already!? No!" Usagi screamed, "You can't go, I just saw you!" Usagi was crying now.

"It's okay, I'll see you again, Usagi! I promise!" Akane vowed.

Usagi ran over to hug her friend goodbye. "I'll miss you," they said at the same time. Akane then passed out.

*

Usagi collapsed to the floor, shaking. Her friend was gone, again!

"What was that?! Where did she go!?" Makoto asked, amazed.

"I'll explain later, to all of you," Usagi answered. She then got up and cried in Mamoru's arms. "I will miss you, Akane," she murmured softly.

*

Akane was back, but she felt sick. She went to her room and laid down. "Oh, Usagi. Gone again without a warning. I will miss you." With that, she fell asleep, dreaming of what had happened.


End file.
